inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Weas-El/Archive 7
User I'm of the opinion that we don't need Autoconfirmed Users or "Inheriwiki users", as anything relevant can be located via the users list on special pages. Your thoughts?--Wyvern Rex. 15:00, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :At least these pages shouldn't be in our article namespace. Are there some help pages we can redirect to? What about w:c:help:Help:User access levels? --Weas-El Talk| 16:43, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Hm, I thought this would work. :-( Since we have a page Inheriwiki:Administrators, maybe we should keep Gilderien's pages and just move Autoconfirmed Users to Inheriwiki:Autoconfirmed users? --Weas-El Talk| 18:15, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :::It would get rid of the red link.--Wyvern Rex. 18:44, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::If you moved this, would it be possible to set up a script (?) that would automatically list members of the group "Autoconfirmed Users" on that page (along the lines of the ) ::::-- Gilderien Talk| 13:28, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::: lists all users, but I think there's no way to list autoconfirmed users, there's no filter option for this. --Weas-El Talk| 15:31, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::What about keeping the short description you wrote and just adding links to the help wiki and to the users list? The information how to become an autoconfirmed user is useful and not mentioned on the other pages, as far as I know. --Weas-El Talk| 15:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I would, but Wyvern has redirected it and my content has disappeared. ::::::Gilderien Talk| 21:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::But that doesn't mean we cannot restore it if we want. ;-) --Weas-El Talk| 22:11, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::... if Wyvern Rex agrees. Redirecting to the help wiki would be great, but unfortunately it doesn't work. --Weas-El Talk| 22:30, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Don't worry, I agree.--Wyvern Rex. 08:48, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: :::::::Much better, thanks :) --Gilderien Talk| 13:18, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Main Page Do you know what has happened to the main page? Logging in I found the green scales had been replaced by an advert for a 16 video game. It seems to have changed back now, but why? Gilderien Talk| 21:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't noticed something like this. Maybe it was just a local cache problem. If it happens again, try to create a screenshot and send it to Wikia. --Weas-El Talk| 21:43, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. --Gilderien Talk| 21:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, and apologies for "borrowing" your signature. If you object, I'll change it back. --Gilderien Talk| 21:48, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :::No problem ... as long as the font style isn't exactly the same. ;-) --Weas-El Talk| 21:52, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Past Tense? Um, I am wondering why the Inheritance Wiki says that all articles be written in the past tense? For example, pages about the differing races, which still exist, would it not make sense to have them use the present-tense? I'm sure there's probably a good reason for it, but I am not sure what that reason it. Timeoin 01:26, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Timeoin, that's a good question, and this is not the first time this topic comes up. I am used to summaries being written in present tense only. "The entire plot description is presented as if the story's now is a continuous present" (see Historic present and Summary). We discussed this (again) some time ago here (continues here). :English isn't my first language, this is how it is done in German language. Other users convinced me, that the use of past tense was a common practice in English language. :What you're proposing is to define the end of Brisingr as the story's "now". This is the third option, next to "present tense only" and "past tense only", that is suggested occasionally. The story should be summarized from a neutral and unbiased point of view, by an independent observer. But an observer cannot be independent, when he is seeing the story only from a specific point in time. --Weas-El Talk| 08:33, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Okay, I think I understand this. If I'm understanding it correctly, it essentially means that if we didnt use it ALL in the past tense, that we would have to constantly change it as new updates were added to the storyline? Also - English ISN'T your first language? You're kidding, right? You speak English better than most people I know! Timeoin 01:20, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hvedra There's nothing wrong with it but I may have just looked at the revision by Timeoin. I had been deleting a few file placeholders, so I probably put it automatically into that category.--Wyvern Rex. 20:55, March 14, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for helping Wyvern. I'm not very good at all that template-y stuff :) I only realised that there wasnt a page for her yet, and decided to rectify the situation as best I could! Timeoin 01:21, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Admin Could you remove me from the admin nomination list as I have been nominated by User:Turbo566. Thanks Gilderien Talk| 14:39, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : by Wyvern Rex. --Weas-El Talk| 15:27, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : Calendar Is it conventional/preferable on Inheriwiki to use AC dates or BBRW? e.g. should I have Oromis' date of birth to c.800 BBRW or c.7200 A.C.? Thanks Gilderien Talk| 21:13, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :I know the BBRW timeline, but ... this may be embarrassing ... what does A.C. stand for? :-D --Weas-El Talk| 22:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::A.C., the timeline of dwarves and humans refers to the number of years after the gods created Odgar and Hlordis.--Wyvern Rex. 08:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::The BBRW calendar is created by fans, isn't it? If Paolini gave us an calendar in the books, we should use this one instead. I don't remember this at all, sorry. --Weas-El Talk| 09:12, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I believe that it was a Shurt'ugal/PIE invention, since superceded by the official A.C. calendar in Eragon's Guide to Alagaësia.--Wyvern Rex. 09:39, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::The A.C. calendar was introduced in the deluxe edition of Brisingr, where CP used it as the calendar for the prologue of the Domir ab Wyrda.--Gilderien Talk| 13:07, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for the information. Unfortunately I have read neither the Brisingr deluxe edition nor the Guide to Alagaёsia. :-( --Weas-El Talk| 13:55, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::If neither of you object, I will rewrite the timeline in A.C.--Gilderien Talk| 21:33, March 16, 2011 (UTC) That would be great! --Weas-El Talk| 21:49, March 16, 2011 (UTC)